


And Many More

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi has twin siblings, Gen, all of it is adorable, like a teensy bit of daisuga if you really squint, they have a birthday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: Hinata finds out Daichi has twin siblings, and of course wants to crash their birthday party.
Kudos: 19





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: the team seeing daichi take care of his twin siblings - apparently it's hinted at in some official art he might have twin siblings??

On a Friday afternoon, Daichi headed back to the club room early to get ready to leave, but he was stopped by an ever-observant first year. 

“Daichi-san, where are you going?” 

“Oh,” Daichi scratched the back of his neck, turning to Hinata. “It’s my little siblings’ birthday today, so I asked Coach if I could take off from practice early.” 

Hinata tilted his head to the side. “Siblings like two of them? They have the same birthday?” 

“Ah, yes,” Daichi smiled. “They’re twins.” 

“Whaaaaaaat?!? Daichi-san has twin siblings?!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled. “So cool! Are they identical?” 

Daichi found himself blushing slightly. He was very proud of them. “Yes, they are pretty cool. No, they’re not identical. I have a sister and a brother. Mayu and Sora. They’re fraternal twins. If you’ll excuse me though, I don’t want to be late to their party.” 

Hinata bowed slightly, awkwardly. “Of course, captain!” 

+++

As soon as Daichi disappeared from view, Hinata ducked back into the gym and found their third-year setter as quickly as he could. 

“Sugawara-san,” Hinata poked Suga in the side. 

“What is it, Hinata?” 

“I w-want to meet Daichi-san’s twin siblings. And wish them a happy birthday!” 

Suga grinned. 

“You shouldn’t invite yourself to someone else’s party, dumbass,” Kageyama said absently, chewing on a granola bar. 

“I wouldn’t worry about that, Kageyama,” Suga said. “The twins would love it if we showed up to wish them a happy birthday. It just so happens I know where Daichi lives, and it’s not far. We better ask Coach, though.” Suga inclined his head to where Ukai stood, surveying the rest of the team as they did their drills. 

Hinata bounced over to their coach and faculty advisor. 

“Ukai-saaaaaaan!” 

“Yeah?” 

“W-we need to take practice off early!” 

Ukai raised an eyebrow, disbelief evident on his face. 

“You, Hinata Shouyou, want to end volleyball practice early?” He asked skeptically. 

“W-well, yes,” Hinata fumbled, because _no he didn’t really want to end practice early_ but he _really_ wanted to meet Daichi’s siblings. “To support Daichi-san!” 

Suga sniggered behind him. 

“What he’s saying, Coach,” Suga interrupted after his fit of laughter. “Is that there’s an important event for Daichi’s siblings, and Hinata is hoping we can show up to support them.” 

“Ah,” Ukai nodded levelly, clearly not fully understanding but willing to play along. “Then maybe we can all call it a day.” 

Hinata punched the air before turning to the rest of the team and babbling on excitedly about their Friday afternoon plans. 

In the end, everyone was able to go, although Hinata heard Ennoshita talking quietly to Suga. 

“Are you sure he won’t be mad?” 

“Daichi couldn’t love those twins more than he does, he’ll be thrilled to show them off to us,” Suga was saying brightly. “I’m surprised he hasn’t done so already, in fact.” 

+++ 

“Daichi, the cake! It’s time for the cake!” 

“I’ve got it, mom!” Daichi called from inside the house. His mother was juggling a million tasks, all while trying to handle a mob of squealing, excited children. They had played games and eaten dinner, but there was only so long that you could deny a group of children cake before they started to revolt. 

“Hurry!” His mom said loudly, voice uncharacteristically high. “I don’t think I can fend them off much longer.” 

The mob of children had started chanting “cake, cake, cake” very loudly and Daichi’s mother was shrilly explaining to them that Daichi was on the way. Daichi chuckled as he lit the candles and headed for the craziness. 

Just as he brought the cake with its lit candles out into the backyard, and started a chorus of “happy birthday,” Daichi noticed some unexpected voices mix in. He kept singing but his eyes widened as he surveyed his backyard, which was filled with his volleyball team as well as the mob of children. 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday-” 

“DEAR DAICHI’S SIBLINGS” Hinata sang loudly. 

“Happy birthday to you!” 

Daichi placed the cake in front of the twins, whose eyes were wide and sparkly (not unlike Hinata’s, Daichi thought). 

“And many more,” Daichi sang softly as he ruffled their hair with his hands. “Go on, blow the candles out.” 

Mayu and Sora looked at each other. Mayu said loudly, “One, two, three!” And they blew hard at the cake, extinguishing all the candles. 

“Oh dear, do we have enough cake for everyone?” Daichi’s mom said as she surveyed the volleyball crew, although she looked very happy that they had come. 

“Don’t worry, Sawamura-san,” Suga piped up. “We brought some snacks too!” Suga produced a bag with several of the team’s favorite pork buns and a tub of ice cream. “It’s not exactly cake, but we’ll manage just fine.” 

Daichi beamed at all of them. He wanted to chastise them for crashing the party, but his brother and sister were busy talking excitedly with Hinata, and he just couldn’t bring himself to find any real annoyance. 

Soon, Tanaka and Nishinoya were taking turns giving piggyback rides to all the kids at the party, and Daichi found himself collecting discarded paper plates and napkins, peeking up to check on his brother and sister every few minutes. Mayu was playing with Asahi’s hair and babbling some nonsense at him, and Sora was asking Hinata questions about volleyball. They were so excited that they even forgot that they had presents to open, which Daichi’s mother gently reminded them about. 

Daichi grinned as his entire team sat in the backyard with the rest of the kids, watching and ooing and ahhing at each gift that was opened. 

Daichi sought out Suga once all the presents had been opened and everyone had properly wished his siblings a happy birthday. 

“Was this your idea?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

Suga laughed his jingly little laugh that Daichi loved so much. 

“No, it was Hinata’s idea.” 

“Well, I better go thank him. The twins are elated.” 

Sure enough, both twins were enjoying a piggyback ride at that very moment, and Daichi’s heart was full as he went to find the ever-enthusiastic first year middle blocker who had brought this special moment about.


End file.
